In general, a fluorene-based resin is a structure prepared by a condensation reaction of a diol compound containing a fluorene group and acid dianhydride. Thus, the fluorene-based resin is hardly prepared to be a polymer having a low acid value and high molecular weight.
In the case where such fluorene-based resin is used for a negative-type photosensitive resin composition, the negative-type photosensitive resin composition has a good adhesive property to a substrate. However, there is a problem in that it has a high acid value and low molecular weight, thereby being weak during developing process.